Question: Let $r,$ $s,$ and $t$ be the roots of the equation $x^3 - 20x^2 + 18x - 7 = 0.$ Find the value of $\frac{r}{\frac{1}{r}+st} + \frac{s}{\frac{1}{s}+tr} + \frac{t}{\frac{1}{t}+rs}.$
Answer: Note that \[\frac{r}{\frac{1}{r}+st} = \frac{r^2}{1+rst} = \frac{r^2}{1+7} = \frac{r^2}{8},\]since $rst=7$ by Vieta's formulas. By similar computations, we get \[\frac{r}{\frac{1}{r}+st} + \frac{s}{\frac{1}{s}+tr} + \frac{t}{\frac{1}{t}+rs} = \frac{r^2+s^2+t^2}{8},\]which equals \[\frac{(r+s+t)^2 - 2(rs+st+tr)}{8}=\frac{20^2 - 2\cdot 18}{8} = \boxed{\frac{91}{2}}.\]